A New Turn in the Life of Anya Jenkins
by Helios93
Summary: Anya gets taken into the protection of the wizarding world to save her from the demons sent by D'Hoffryn. She ends up living with the infamous Sirius Black at Grimmauld Place.
1. Protection

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter related in this story as this is for entertainment purposes only, I will not be making any money off of it. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Inc., and 20th Century Fox. Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner. Bros. I'm merely borrowing their characters! Any characters you don't recognise from HP or BtVS is my own chara and I can do what ever I like with them.

**A/N: **This story is set around mid Season 7 of BtVS (Before the episode, Lies My Parents Told Me) and around the time after the Second Task in HP Goblet of Fire. Now the timeline, I've changed it so that Harry Potter and the GoF is around 2003 (the 2nd task was around the 24th of Feburary (according to the Harry Potter timeline) so this is around March time after the 2nd task (When Harry receives his 2nd letter from Sirius)). I don't know when Sirius starts living in Grimmauld Place but I have Anya move in there at the beginning of the story as her Sanctuary of protection, Dumbledore just leaves the wards as they are around the house, he doesn't perform the Fidelius until Sirius moves in later on after the 3rd task.

**Pairings: **Anya/Sirius centred

* * *

**Protection**

"But Xander, I don't want to go with this man!" Anya stated frustrated. They were standing in the centre of the Summer's household, arguing in front of a crowd of potential slayers. The man in question? He was standing on the front porch eating lemon drops. He was, of course, Albus Dumbledore. "I refuse to leave when I'm needed here!"

"But An, it's for your safety and protection," Xander calmly explained, although rage was filling him up greatly. "One of Angel's crew contacted…the man whose name I don't know, for us because he had dealt with him once. He said he's the best he had at such short notice. He'll be able to look after you against the demons D'Hoffyrn keeps sending after you," Xander continued although Anya was standing examining her nails. "Did you even hear a word I said?"

"No. No I didn't but it doesn't matter seeing as I'm not leaving!" Anya exclaimed storming right up to the front door, taking a deep breath to compose herself, she threw the door open. "Hi old man, I'm sorry to say this but I will not be leaving with you," Anya explained while Dumbledore stood with a confused look coming across his face. "I just personally don't think you could even look after a fly with how frail you are and I will in no way possible feel protected. Whereas while I'm here I can be looked after by a slayer, a witch who has the tendency to turn evil, a vampire with a soul and a bunch of useless girls waiting for Buffy to die," Anya said and by this point the Scoobies were all gathered around the door with either shocked or angry expressions on their faces.

"Anya," Buffy said through gritted teeth to try and keep the anger from seeping into her voice. "You will leave with this man tonight because we can't keep looking after you and you don't have a purpose in the group except for your ex-boss sending demons after us on, almost, a weekly basis," Anya turned round, saw the angered Buffy and turned back round to Dumbledore.

"Fine I'll go," She sighed. "I do not in any way approve however, but I will go because the almighty Buffy Summers says so" Anya said throwing her arms in the air and using air quotations to get her point across. Buffy stood staring at Anya. Her eyes narrowing into an evil glare. And then she flew forward at Anya. If Xander hadn't anticipated this move from Buffy and threw himself in front of her on Anya's behalf, Buffy would've murdered her. Throughout the fight and confrontation in the foyer of the Summer household, Dumbledore stood patiently popping lemon drops in his mouth.

After Buffy and Anya calmed down... slightly... Anya turned to look at Dumbledore, who was still stood eating his lemon drops remaining silent. "I'm sorry, but are you mute? Or a statue? I haven't even seen you move! You didn't even bother to try and save me while I was being attacked by a slayer! What type of protection can you offer me!? Hmm?" Anya angrily said to Dumbledore. "Well speak up!"

The scoobies stared with shock at Anya. Okay they all knew she could be blunt and very forward but they had never seen her like this, with exception of the night she slept with Spike, but she had a very good reason to be angry that night they surmised, but this old man didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of her tirade, he hadn't done anything wrong. That was when Dumbledore spoke up.

"No my dear, I am not mute," Dumbledore spoke kindly to her. "I did not wish to intervene seeing as I knew that regardless on what you and Miss Summers here will say, that she would not cause harm to you. And about how I can protect you, I think it would be wise not to speak of such things out in the open nor in front of a large crowd," Dumbledore stated diplomatically. "Would you be interested in a lemon drop?" Anya stood staring at the man. Anya thought over everything he said, along with the rest of the scoobies. They couldn't help but agree with everything that he had said. Almost like it was..._  
_

"Magic," Willow whispered softly. But loud enough for Dumbledore to hear and smile slightly at her. Anya however ignored this and responded to his previous question.

"Of course I will have a lemon drop!" She said excitedly taking the one he handed to her. "Last time I had one of these was when I was reeking vengeance in a wizarding community," Anya started but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"You know of the wizarding communities?" He asked looking over his half moon glasses in surprise at her.

"Yes, mostly," Anya replied. "So I was reeking vengeance for some wronged women. I summoned a G'Clashnik demon and it ate their husbands' pe…" Anya got cut off again, but this time by Xander.

"Okay I think that's enough of that story!" He said and started leading Anya over to the stairs, weaving through the mass crowd gathered around the front door. "You heard the man, everyone move along nothing to see or hear here! Private scooby meeting!" Xander yelled through the foyer at the potentials gathered, however none listened to him, instead standing staring at Dumbledore like he was some alien. Sighing Xander asked "An, don't you have to pack?" stopping Anya at the stairs.

"Yes I suppose so," Anya huffed and began trekking up the stairs to the room she was sharing with some potentials. Xander made his way back to the front door and saw Buffy and Willow talking with the Dumbledore and lead him into the living room after Buffy repeatedly shouted at the girls to go down into the basement to train and to stay there, saying it was a meeting and they didn't want to be disturbed.

_Wow _Xander thought. _I still can't get over how loud her voice is! _

Willow and Buffy indicated for Dumbledore to have a seat to which he obliged with a nod of his head in each of their directions.

"So…uh," Buffy started but lost the words and looked at Willow and Xander to help out, Willow took the hint.

"What was your name? Wesley never told us, he only gave us the heads up that you were coming," Willow said quietly and slouched farther into the armchair across from the sofa.

"Ah yes, Wesley. How is he?" Dumbledore asked politely and looked at them expectantly. Xander, Buffy and Willow all looked at each other and Buffy and Willow turned to Xander.

"He's fine," Xander lied. In actual fact he was rather busy with Angelus and a new demon named The Beast and Xander felt lucky he took the time to contact Wolfram and Hart and find someone to take Anya to safety, but he wasn't allowed to tell Buffy or Willow about the Angelus problem, which he didn't like, one bit.

"Ah good, very nice fellow," Dumbledore answered and took out his bag of lemon drops. "Lemon drop?" He asked but they all declined. "Now I believe you asked my name. I am Albus Dumbledore," Dumbledore said. "Professor Albus Dumbledore. And you" gazing at Buffy, "Must be the 'Slayer'" Buffy nodded confidently, poised to spring off the seat if needed. "Splendid. I never got the chance to meet a vampire slayer, I've read about them though. Although in our world their classed as myth," Dumbledore carried on.

"Believe me Professor, I'm no myth," Buffy replied, clearly pissed off.

"Please there is no need to call me Professor. I am not your Professor," Dumbledore answered kindly, ignoring the tone of her voice.

"Excuse me Profess…Albus," Willow said. "Where about do you teach? You sound English,"

"Yeah and what's with the robe?" Xander asked.

"He's a wizard," Anya stated from the entry way to the living room, surrounded by bags. Xander jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to look at her.

"How do you know that?" Xander asked in a slightly high voice.

"Well I have been to a few wizarding communities," Anya stated as though it were obvious. "I know how wizards from them communities dress; they dress in robes and use wands as a conduit whereas Willow uses the earth. There are different types of magic I'll have you know,"

"You have quite a bit of knowledge of the wizarding world," Dumbledore stated and turned to her.

"Yes, one of my demon friends was originally a wizard before turning into a demon and I learned a few things from reeking vengeance in your world," Anya replied to him.

"How intriguing," Dumbledore responded casting a curious gaze over her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes I'm ready, but I'd like to say goodbye first" Dumbledore rose from the comfort of the sofa and walked over to her.

"Take your time, I'll wait for you outside," He said and looked down at her bags. He removed his wand from his robe pocket and with a simple Shrinking spell her bags shrunk to the size of mice and floated into Anya's coat pocket. "It'll save you doing all that heavy lifting," with a twinkle in his eye he swept out of the living room out to the front porch closing the door softly behind him.

Willow was the first to rise from her armchair and walk over to Anya. "Take care of yourself," She said warmly and embraced Anya in a hug. "We'll miss you," and walked out of the room and to the basement. Buffy stood and just embraced her in a hug, still awkward from their previous argument and fight.

"I'll leave you two to say goodbye while I get Dawnie," Buffy left Xander and Anya looking awkwardly down at their feet.

"Listen An," Xander started and put his hand under Anya's chin raising her head to look up at him. "I love you, I'll always love you but I don't know when we'll see each other again so I want you to be happy," Xander told her softly and leaned in for a kiss. His lips almost touched hers when Anya pulled away quickly.

"No Xander!" Anya chastised him. "No I won't be able to move on if you kiss me. I'd want to stay, and I'd think you'd want to start dating me again but I won't let what you did to me happen again so I think we should just leave it where we left it. We had a one off night and that's that. No kisses, no "I love you's". I'll always love you but I can't, I don't want to get hurt again," Anya broke down and started sobbing. Xander moved in to hug her but she just turned away. With a sigh he started leaving the room.

"I'll go see what's taking Dawn so long," and he left Anya sobbing.

She regained her composure and wiped any stray tears away as Dawn and Spike came into the room. "Couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye," Spike said and walked forward and gave her a quick hug. "Take care yourself okay?" to which Anya nodded her answer and he smiled and swept out of the room making her roll her eyes.

"Typical" She muttered under her breath and turned and saw Dawn hug her.

"Bye and good luck," Dawn said still not forgiven her with turning back her demonic self and picked up one of the books on the coffee table before exiting the room.

"Well I guess I better get going," Anya said and walked out of the room and into the hallway and stopped to take it in. She sighed and swung open the door and let it close with a bang.


	2. The Land of Giles'

**The Land of Giles'**

Anya turned and saw Dumbledore standing at the stairway to the porch wand in hand. He turned and saw Anya's face shimmering in the moonlight from the fallen, now dried tears. "Are you alright?" He asked kindly and removed a tissue from his robe pocket.

"No I'm not alright," Anya sighed at Dumbledore and started pacing around the front door. "I'm leaving the man I love, but I told him nothing else can happen between us so if I do come back and still love him then I'm completely…screwed," Anya slumped, defeated, on the top stair and let out a long sigh. Dumbledore walked over to where she sat, thinking how the right way to approach this was. Not because he hasn't had experience with girls crying in his vacinity.. Okay, so he hasn't had experience with that, that was always where Professor McGonagall came in, she would take care over the students while he kept an eye over Harry and his friends. So the best way he could think of for helping her was by introducing themselves. After all, he was assigned to take care of her. He had to start somewhere and if they didn't know each other that would make things very difficult indeed.

"I don't believe we've been introduced. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. Head master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore stated while taking a seat next to her. "And you?" Anya raised her eyebrow at him. "Don't worry I just wanted to get to know you, as I will be taking care of you over the next short while,"

"Anya Christina Emmanuella Jenkins_,_" Dumbledore nodded.

"And I believe that was in fact made up?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye. Anya looked down at her shoes. "Don't worry its fine. Now I have been instructed to take you into the protection of the wizarding world to hide you from demons. Is this correct?"

"Yes, I believe so," Anya nodded to him, to which Dumbledore nodded back.

"Now I'm only to keep you in my care until everything with the 'First' has been taken care of, but if at that time you do not wish to return you may stay but you'll have to come out of hiding. Do you think you can do that?" Dumbledore questioned and Anya sat thinking about it.

"Right now I'm saying that no matter what I'll be returning but I'll wait before I make any promises I can't keep," Anya answered to which Dumbledore nodded and raised himself up.

"Now we must leave. We can't stay out in the open for too long, heaven forbid in case demons appear. I have been given permission from the owner of the house I'm taking you to, to temporarily stay there for protection, I'll drop by every so often," He said as Anya began rising also.

"Okay, so how are we getting to wherever we're going?" Anya asked her eyebrow rose. Dumbledore turned to her with an amused smile.

"Grab my arm please," He answered shortly. Anya stared at him as if he had gone mad. "If you cannot trust me then I am incapable of keeping you safe." Anya sighed in defeat and grabbed his arm. "Good, now hold on tight. Don't want you falling somewhere into the Atlantic Ocean," Anya glanced up at him fear across her face and Dumbledore spun and they disappeared with a loud _pop! _

When they reappeared, Anya was bent double trying to regain breath. "You where trying to kill me! Weren't you?" Anya asked angrily between gulps of air. Dumbledore just stood silently laughing to himself.

"No my dear I wasn't trying to kill you" He answered politely, _though Severus certainly would think I should kill her for her demon side,_ he thought to himself and nodded his head up to the building standing in front of them. "Welcome to London"

"Great I'm in the land of Giles'" Anya muttered to herself. Anya looked up and saw a menacing building standing right before her. "What is that?" Anya stated disgusted. Dumbledore chuckled slightly but regained composure as quickly as the chuckle escaped his mouth.

"That is your new home and sanctuary" He answered and began striding towards the front door with Anya lagging behind.

Once they reached the front door, Dumbledore opened it with a flourish. "Welcome to Grimmauld Place"

* * *

The interior of the house was dusty, grimy and really unliveable. "Oh God! You expect me to live in this...this...dump!" Anya shouted at Dumbledore as soon as the door was closed. The hallway was illuminated in dim light, _Probably covered in dust _Anya thought to herself and Dumbledore stood with an expression on his face, that said "What do you think?" and a kind smile. Anya huffed and marched down the hallway and stopped outside of a curtained off portrait. She began to open it and Dumbledore stood a little way away.

"SCUM...FILTHY HALF BREEDS, USELESS MUGGLES, DIRTYING UP THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!..." The portrait began screaming after Anya opened it wide to reveal, Mrs Walburga Black's portrait.

"Oh bugger off you brolly Anya exclaimed back at her. "I'll have you know I'm no "muggle" or "half-breed". I'm an ex-vengeance demon! And if I still were a demon, you'd be stripped off of that wall and used as fire wood"

"You, a demon!" Mrs Black sneered at her before cackling like a mad cow.

"Yes, me an EX demon" Anya replied putting emphasis on the word "ex". "You know I still have some demon friends I could contact that could rip you off of that wall. You wouldn't want that now would you?" Anya asked rhetorically, when in actual fact she had none. Her last demon friend, Halfrek, or Hallie, was killed by D'Hoffryn. She inwardly winced as she remembered the flames engulf her and her screaming in pain. The portrait didn't need to know that though and she seemed to shut up afterwards too. "Good at least we've come to an agreement" and she quickly shut the curtains.

"That was handled very well" Dumbledore stated as he came to stand next to Anya.

"Thank you" She replied and began to move up the stairs. "Where are you going?" when she didn't get an answer she sighed and shrugged and followed him up the stairs.

* * *

Dumbledore stopped outside of a dark room with a large tapestry up against the far end wall. "What is that?" Anya exclaimed from behind him trying to push her way into the room.

"That is the Black Family Tree," He replied stepping over the threshold allowing her access also. Anya stood gazing at the tapestry with curiosity.

"Why are there burnt patches?" Anya asked walking up to one and touching the burn. The names where still there but the pictures, or what she assumed where pictures, were burnt off. _If only I could to that to the rude portrait downstairs _She thought and turned round to face Dumbledore standing by her side.

"They are burnt for different reasons mainly due to the fact of the heading _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black Toujours Pur,_" Dumbledore explained. Anya understood immediately.

"_The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Always Pure. _The ones burnt off, they were seen as an impurity to the family. So they disowned them?" Anya asked to which Dumbledore nodded, a grave expression on his face.

"Well I believe that you've seen enough of this room," Dumbledore stated. "Why don't I show you the room you will be staying in," Anya nodded felling tired but wanting to know more about the Black family but consented and followed Dumbledore out of the room. He led her up another flight stairs and stopped outside of a large wooden oak door. "This is the guest bedroom, well it was the guest bedroom," Dumbledore announced and removed his wand from his robe pocket. "Alohamora," he pronounced at the lock beneath the door knob and instantly the door swung open.

"Wow, I need to get me one of those things," Anya exclaimed in complete awe, not even noticing Dumbledore enter the room. After a minute or so she snapped back into reality and entered the room. The room was quite large, with floor length green curtains held back by a serpent head, curtain holder. It had a large oak wood wardrobe that had gathered a lot of dust from hardly ever being used and a match chest of drawers. The bed was a four poster with silver linen bed sheets and a green velvet throw. The carpet used had also, like the wardrobe, gathered quite a bit of dust and looked moth eaten in places. _Could be worse _She thought to herself. _He could of sent me to a brothel_ Anya sighed and walked further into the room which immediately illuminated in the same dim light as the hallway. The light changed the atmosphere, only a little bit, but it made it feel more like a room.

"This is your room while you stay here. You can change it to suit your liking," Dumbledore stated from examining the wardrobe. "I should leave, for one to let you settle in, and I do have other matters to see to at Hogwarts. So I will be back tomorrow morning around 9am and I can take you into the wizarding town." Dumbledore stated and walked over to where she was beginning to take the small bags out of her coat pocket. _That's right, there's a time difference. I'm still on American time which was...8.00 when we left so its _Anya thought to herself trying to figure out the time. "It's 1.00am" Dumbledore said as if he had read her mind.

"Did you read my mind?" Anya asked incredulously. Anya was shocked, the only other person who read her mind was Willow and that was when they were out slaying vampires when Buffy was dead.

"No I just assumed you were trying to work out the time" He answered with a twinkle in his eye and began to exit the room. "I'll see you at 9am" and then with one last spell all Anya's bags were normal sized and he disappearted with a loud _Pop! _

_He did read my mind! _Anya said silently to herself. He had done it back in Sunnydale too, she just didn't notice since it was a small insignificant detail. Letting out a great big yawn Anya realised that she should get some sleep before Dumbledore comes back. Slipping out of her clothes and getting into her pajamas, Anya crawled into the lavishly, unused bed, sighing letting her dreams take over as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	3. Diagon Alley

**A/N: **I'm soooooooo sorry for the late update! But to make up for it I should have 3 new chapters for this story and 1 for my other one, Year of the Weasley (read it please?!) This chapter introduces Anya to Diagon Alley, but there will be another part to it since this is only Gringotts. Also I tried to introduce Anya to a few other character's from the HPverse, hope I wrote them okay... I'll let you judge :)Now on with the chapter!

* * *

**Diagon Alley  
**

Anya sat gazing out of her window. She hadn't slept well, she woke in a cold sweat and gasping for breath, she had seen Hallie die again, and after that she had kept tossing and turning, trying everything to get back to sleep. _I hate the person who said that counting sheep helped you sleep! It does not, in any way, work! _Anya thought to herself whilst watching the beautiful sunrise. She had been up since 3am and after an hour of trying to get back to sleep she had just decided to go sit and wait out the night. She sighed. She was thinking about Xander again and their last night together. She sighed again, _That's all in the past. Don't let yourself get hung up over it Anya! _Her conscience pointed out to her and with a final sigh she heaved herself off of the window seat and to the real problem at hand. "How in god's name am I supposed to wash my hair?!"

Anya exited her room and walked down the stairs, boots clicking on the wood floor as she went. She didn't know what time it was, but thought it must be nearing 9, the time Dumbledore said he was going to be here. "He's an old man, he's probably been up since 3 also, he should have just came over then!" She said aloud. She reached the hallway and heard a large snore come from Mrs Black's painting, and with a roll of her eyes, Anya walked past an ugly, troll leg umbrella stand and opened the door which, she assumed, led to the kitchen. Her assumption had been correct for, she stood in a rather spacious kitchen that seemed to be less dusty compared to the rest of the house. She edged further into the room and saw that the kettle was boiling and the gas stove was on. Feeling fear rise up inside her she reached over to a large wooden block which she assumed held knives. Lucky for her it did, so grabbing the one she thought was largest she held it out in front of her, hoping to at least get a good slice at whoever had broken into the house. _But I never heard anything break_... She thought to herself but was cut off by the opening of a door, leading to the basement. "Ahhhh!" Anya yelled and charged at... Dumbledore. Anya froze in mid run, unable to move anything but her face. She looked up into the twinkling blue eyes of Dumbledore.

"And might I ask, why you were running at me brandishing a butcher's knife?" Dumbledore asked amused.

"Er... I, uh... thought you were eh..." Anya stuttered, clearly embarrassed, and to save her the bother, Dumbledore answered for her.

"You thought I was a thief"

"Yes" Anya answered feeling about the size of a pin. "I didn't mean it, honest. I just saw the stove on and the kettle and assumed..."

"That someone broke into the house to make you breakfast?" He asked with a little chuckle. "It is fine" and with a wave of his wand, which Anya never knew he'd brought out, she fell in a heap at his feet. Dumbledore carefully stepped over her to resume cooking.

"How is it that you are able to read my mind?" Anya stated out loud while pushing herself up and dusting herself off. Dumbledore turned and gazed at her curiously.

"Its called Legilimency" He explained and received a stare from Anya, clearly saying 'explain it better than that'. Sighing, he said "Well, you are a human. As I am a wizard I am capable of navigating my way through minds through the use of magically training my mind to be able to do so. There are few legilimens present in the wizarding world." Anya took everything he said into account.

"So how do I stop you and others from doing this?" Anya asked, tapping her foot impatiently. Dumbledore stared at her. Considering whether he should talk more about this with her or leave it be. The prior won out, because if she wasn't interested in it and the wizarding world, she never would've asked her question.

"It is called Occlumency. It shields your mind from attacks from an other person's mind" Dumbledore stated. Anya kept looking at him. Anticipating her next question, "If you are interested in learning this skill, I have a colleague who is exceptional at both Legilimency and Occlumency. I will speak to him about lessons for you." Taking that as the end of the conversation Anya nodded and sat herself at the pantry table.

After breakfast, Anya excused herself to change out of her dirty clothes and into some fresh ones.

She had just reached the last step when Dumbledore announced that he was going to take her to Diagon Alley to help open up a new Gringotts account and to show her around quickly before leaving her to wander since "I have to get back to Hogwarts, can't leave it too long" and then they set off.

The walk to the Leaky Cauldron turned out to be a pleasant one as it wasn't too far away from the house, so Anya decided that she'd walk back to Grimmauld Place by herself, stating that she doesn't need a bodyguard 24/7. "Now, focus your mind only on The Leaky Cauldron" Dumbledore instructed her. Anya closed her eyes to help her focus then opened them to find a sign swinging above her head, that hadn't been there a minute earlier, saying "Leaky Cauldron" with a cauldron sitting beneath the words.

"Cool" Anya said and followed Dumbledore through the front door.

"It stops muggle stragglers from wandering it" Dumbledore smiled to her before guiding her in.

It was dark. A lot darker than Grimmauld Place, _which is saying something! _Anya thought to herself, and a little bit musty too, but despite all that it was welcoming. As they moved further into the inn, Anya noticed it was quiet and there was only one man standing behind the bar cleaning glasses.

"Good morning Tom" Dumbledore greatly kindly, and Tom looked up and smiled, showing his missing teeth. _Ew! _Anya thought, taking Xander's, old advice "Don't be rude!"

"M'rning Dumbledore, care fir a drink?" Tom asked hopefully.

"Not today Tom, showing Miss Jenkins around Diagon Alley" Dumbledore stated, bringing Anya into the conversation. Anya sighed and stepped forward into the light.

"Well, 'ello. Can't say I've seen you aroun' b'fore" Tom said, clearly in thought.

"You haven't, I'm... a friend of Dumbledore's" Anya smiled politely and looked to Dumbledore for confirmation, but his face was pensive.

"Ah... okay then, well enjoy Di'gon Alley, won't keep you's waiting" Tom said, smiled his toothy smile and returned to his cleaning. Anya followed Dumbledore out through the back of the inn and found a dead end.

"Erm... Dumbledore... we've kind of reached a dead end" Anya stated the obvious and Dumbledore turned round.

"You'll need a wand, and you'll need to tap the right bricks to get in and out, so watch closely" Dumbledore removed his wand from his robe pocket and tapped a brick, which looked cracked in parts, three times. Then what Anya saw next, she wouldn't forget, the brick wall began to readjust itself into an archway leading to a long, stretching courtyard filled with different shops, she could feel the magic in the air.

"Wow..." Anya was at a loss for words. She followed Dumbledore, awestruck and found herself acting like a five year old child, wanting to go into every shop, touch everything she could reach.

Anya noticed Dumbledore had stopped and she looked up at the huge, white marble building standing proudly in the centre of Diagon Alley. "Is that...?" Anya started.

"Gringotts? Yes it is" Dumbledore answered. "Stay close" Dumbledore urged Anya and she nodded.

They had reached the bronze doors when Anya felt something big knock her back. "Eek!" Anya squealed and found found herself rolling back down the marble steps. She came to a halt at someone's feet and looked up into amber eyes. Then she saw a flash of red hair and heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Miss Jenkins are you okay?" Dumbledore gestured his hand and Anya took it gratefully and got herself up.

"Thank you, and no I'm not" Anya looked down at her clothes. "I have to change again" Anya sighed. She looked around and saw a tall red head, with an odd earring, with his hair tied up into a ponytail. And another man with ragged robes and thinning brown hair, with brilliant amber eyes.

"If I could, this is Bill Weasley and Remus Lupin" Dumbledore introduced them respectively. "And this is..."

"Anya" Anya finished him. "Anya Jenkins" She smiled politely. She couldn't help but notice that Remus seemed... different, but she didn't want to be "rude" again.

"Nice to meet you" Remus and Bill stated though not in the same words.

"Likewise" Anya once again smiled politely.

"Well we better be going" Dumbledore announced. "Nice to see you again Bill" Dumbledore smiled, which Bill returned.

"Sorry for knocking you down the stairs" Bill said apologetically to Anya.

Anya smiled._ Again! Stop with the smiling! _"No problem" She replied strained.

Anya continued up the steps and had reached the bronze doors, again, and noticed that Dumbledore was still at the bottom, speaking with Remus Lupin. She sighed and saw them begin walking up the steps and just before they reached the top she heard a little bit of the conversation. "... I haven't seen him! He said he wouldn't do anything rash, but Harry's last letter must have worried him" Remus had whispered, but not quiet enough.

"I am sorry for the wait" Dumbledore announced to Anya snapping her out of the conversation. _Who's Harry? And who was this other person they were talking about? _Anya thought. She mentally sighed,_ I could try and ask Dumbledore..._

_Yeah like he'd tell you! _Her conscience answered and with a final sigh, she followed the men into Gringotts.


	4. Gringotts

**A/N: **2nd part of the update as promised. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Gringotts**

Anya followed Dumbledore and Remus through another set of doors, silver ones, and into the lobby of the wizard bank. Anya cast an amazed gaze around the massive atrium within the great, white marble fortress. "This building is amazing" Anya said softly. Remus looked at her in confusion.

"Have you never been here before? In fact, pardon my asking where are you from?" Remus asked her. Anya turned to look at him.

"I'm from Sunnydale, California. I am a friend of Dumbledore's" Anya responded shortly, indicating that that was the end of the conversation. With a last curious look at Anya, Remus turned back to the atrium and Dumbledore. Dumbledore turned to Anya and warned her "Don't take them lightly," snapping Anya's attention to him. "They don't trust us wizards, and are very devious."

"What are they?" Anya asked looking curiously at the creatures serving the few witches and wizards present in Gringotts.

"Goblins" Remus responded turning back to Anya once more, "They have a love of money and other precious items. Be careful when you come on your own"

"Thank you for the concern." Anya replied to Remus. _Don't trust him An, there is something not right about him._ Anya's conscience spoke to her. With a shrug she followed Dumbledore up to a podium where a goblin was waiting for them expectantly.

"What can I do for you?" The goblin asked impatiently. Dumbledore nudged Anya to go on.

"Hi, I would like to open an... account?" Anya asked, looking at Dumbledore for confirmation. He nodded. The goblin snapped his fingers, materialising a form.

"You'll need to fill this out" The goblin replied shortly and snapped Remus forward.

Dumbledore led Anya over to a seat, located just before the silver doors. Anya looked down at the form and filled in the spaces she could.

_Surname: Jenkins_

_Forename(s): Anya C E_

_Occupation: Unemployed_

_Date of Birth: 07/04/1980_

The other blanks she couldn't since it was asking about her wand, wizard residence, etc. Dumbledore told her to just "leave them blank, I'll explain" and Anya signed her name at the bottom of the form and rose from her seat.

"Finished?" The goblin asked. Anya nodded and held the form ahead of her. The goblin snatched the parchment from her and looked it over. "There are some blanks" He stated.

"Yes, she does not have a wand yet, as she needs to visit Ollivander's since there was an accident at her previous home. Nor does she have a home in the wizarding worl, she is currently residing with a friend of mine" Dumbledore explained and the goblin nodded, albeit hesitantly. He removed a stamp and stamped the form twice, once on the front and once on the back, and filed in his cabinet behind him.

"Here is your vault key, you must take it every time you wish to make a deposit or withdrawal. Your vault is 667" The goblin said, obviously bored. "Anything else or are we done?"

"Could you be anymore rude?!" Anya asked, feeling she had to be rude to something since she'd been treated like crap by the goblin. "Yes there is, I would like to change my money to... your type of money" Anya removed her purse from her jacket pocket and emptied it out onto the goblins desk.

If goblins could sweat he'd have produced buckets. All in all Anya had taken all the money she had from her time of working at the magic shop and she had at least a thousand dollars in notes and lots of change. The goblin sighed, finally finished. "There, you have 1500 galleons, 16 sickles and 27 knuts. Would you like to put it into your vault?" The goblin asked, eyeing up the money greedily causing Anya to worry.

"Oh no, it's fine I'll take it" She answered rather quickly but covered with a smile.

"Could she get a pouch to hold her money?" Dumbledore asked politely. Anya had forgotten he'd come with her since he was so quiet. The goblin nodded once and removed a small pouch from his drawer. Dumbledore muttered a charm on the pouch and put the coins into the pouch and handed it to Anya, which turned out to be surprising light from the amount of coins it was holding. _Magic you dummy! _Anya said to herself.

"Thank you for using Gringotts, please come again" The goblin drawled at Anya and snapped his fingers at someone waiting in the centre of the lobby.

Anya followed Dumbledore out of the bank and noticed that Remus wasn't with them. "Dumbledore, what about Remus?" Anya asked once they'd reached the bottom of the stairs. Dumbledore turned and smiled.

"He has his own life as do we, Miss Jenkins, or would you like me to call you Anya?"

"Anya's fine" Anya replied. "So what now?" Anya asked looking around, she caught a glimpse of a clock outside one of the shops and saw it was only 10.30. _Wow, this morning is going really slowly! _Anya thought and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Well I have to be back at Hogwarts, have to get things ready" He replied cryptically. "Do you think you could see yourself around?" Anya smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for your concern but there are plenty of friendly looking people that, I believe, would like to help someone like me, I'll find my own way around"

"Okay, so long as your sure" Dumbledore smiled. "Just don't go down there" He pointed towards a menacing alleyway. "It's dangerous, just stick to the bright areas and you should be fine" and with that he disapparated with a loud _Crack! _

"Well looks like your on your own now" Anya said to herself, sighing she went back down the road Dumbledore had led her down on their way to Gringotts.

Anya stopped outside a shop, _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_, and noticed what looked like clothes. With a shrug, Anya strode into the shop. As soon as she set foot in the shop, she gasped at the sudden heat of the shop. "God, could it be any hotter?" Anya muttered fanning herself with her hand. She had just reached a rack of beautiful dresses when a small, plump woman wearing mauve robes scurried up to her.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The woman, Anya assumed was Madam Malkin, asked kindly.

"I was looking for... I have no idea" Anya confessed.

"Oh, well how's about I measure you up and we'll take it form there" Madam Malkin suggested and gestured to a stool standing in the middle of the shop. Anya, nervously, walked towards the stool and stood upon it. "All right, this won't take a minute" and then measuring tapes, moving on their own, started measuring her. After about a minute Madam Malkin noted the sizes and hurried off to rails collecting different robes.

She returned with a variety of robes, and showing Anya to a fitting room she left Anya to try them on.

Anya walked over to pay for her robes. She'd chosen a nice, casual navy blue robe to throw over her 'muggle', as Madam Malkin called them, clothes as it was rather cold in Britain; a long, velvet black formal robe to wear for... she'd actually forgotten but it suited her; and a beautiful, aqua coloured dress 'robe' which was similar to her wedding dress, minus the trail. "Well, aren't we expensive" Madam Malkin joked to Anya, causing her to blush. "That comes to 79 galleons exactly" Anya took 79 of the big gold ones, hoping she was right, out of her pouch and handed them over to Madam Malkin.

Anya picked up the bag and removed her navy blue short robe and threw it over her shoulders.

"Thank you, Madam Malkin" Anya smiled gratefully and exited the shop, knowing she'd return there every once and a while.


	5. Leaving Diagon Alley

**A/N: **Last chapter for about a week hope you all enjoy! :)

* * *

**Leaving Diagon Alley**

****After leaving Madam Malkin's shop, Anya decided that she should begin teaching herself how to do magic, so she fit in in the community more than she is at the moment. Approaching the first person she spotted leaving the Apothecary, she politely asked for the way to the nearest bookshop, stating she was a tourist from America and didn't know where she was going. The wizard was more than eager to show 'a pretty young thing where Flourish and Blotts was!' All Anya could do was smile and pray to God she didn't get sexually assaulted by the man.

Just as the man said to her, she found herself standing outside the bookshop _Flourish and Blotts _thanking the man for his simple act of kindness and shooing him along. "Go on, I'm sure you have an elsewhere to be that isn't right here beside me!" She stated, somewhat rudely, to the little man who sadly turned and walked away from her with his head bowed down.

She had never seen a bookshop as... vast and grand as the one she just entered. Books were everywhere. In every little nook and crevice of the shop, there was a book to be found. Most were on bookshelves, however there were more to be found in the various stands dotted randomly around the place. But the most spectacular thing she saw... was on the autobiographies all around, a picture of the author could be seen... Moving! Anya was amazed. Sure she'd said she had been in a few wizarding communities but she had never witnessed any of their shops nor their culture. She had no idea about moving pictures! If she had, she'd have returned a lot more often.

Anya turned her attention to the bookshelves which housed the spellbooks required for Hogwarts study. She had done a few minor spells but not with a wand, once she'd gotten her she would go through the motions of learning the spells to keep herself safe against, heaven forbid, any dark wizards or witches within the magical world she found herself placed in. She picked up all grades of _The Standard Book of Spells_, a copy of _Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions_, _A __Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions, _and___The Healer's __Helpmate. _She didn't know why she picked them up, but something drew her attention to them. She felt an overwhelming feeling that she needed these books to survive in the wizarding world. And for that reason she headed over to the counter to pay for her books with the healing ones at the very top.

"Wow, you training to be a healer?" The server asked. "You're buying a heap of books on the subject"

"Oh no... I just haven't really... learned much on the subject" Anya lied, almost convincingly.

"Okay" He replied suspiciously. "Well that'll be five galleons please" Anya handed over the change and left the shop with her new books.

Before going for a wand, Anya decided she'd go and see if she couldn't get a pet to keep her company the lonely nights she was to look forward to. As she entered Magical Menagerie she was overwhelmed by the smell of the place. _Oh god! I think I'm gonna barf!_ Anya thought and winced as she walked further into the shop. She looked at the ravens, toads and even the rats and couldn't find one that she liked. "Can I help you?" the seller asked.

"Yes, is this the only animals you have? If so then I wouldn't call it a menagerie" Anya stated rather angrily.

"No, we also have a collection of cats" the woman stated pointing above her head. Anya looked up and noticed a cute, black cat with white paws.

"Could I see that cat please?" Anya asked pointing to the cat she wanted. The seller nodded and pointed her wand at the cage the cat was in and it floated down to the counter. Anya saw it up close and felt an instant connection to the cat. The cat 'miaowed' in response, and began scratching at the cage to try and be released. Laughing silently, Anya knew that this was the cat she wanted. "I'll take it" Anya announced and took out her money pouch.

"That was quick" The seller looked taken aback. "Well that'll be two galleons twelve sickles please" Anya took out the amount although wasn't sure what a sickle was, so took a wild guess.

"I'll need three more bronze" The seller said looking strangely at Anya.

"Sorry" Anya stated embarrassed, handing over the money she took her cat and practically ran out of the shop, leaving the seller confused and realised,

"The smell musta gotten to her"

Anya decided that she should go get her wand, since she had been putting it off for about an hour or so in case she found out she wasn't magical in any way and wouldn't be able to use one. So sighing she trudged along the street down to _Ollivander's Wand Shop,_ hauling her shopping with her. "God I'm going to need a real nice and hot bath when I get back" Anya sighed out as she entered Ollivander's, and then saw the dust covering almost every inch of the shop. "Must be a wizard thing" She stated. Carefully shutting the door behind her she began inching her way further into the dank, musty shop. She realised that nobody was manning the counter and started to get nervous. "Hello?" She called out anxiously. Carefully she reached into her back jean pocket and removed a stake. "Hello, Mr Ollivander?" She tried, hoping that Ollivander was still the owner and seller at the shop. She peeked around the corner of the counter and was startled to see an old man appear around the corner. She jumped back in shock and quickly shoved the stake back into her pocket.

"Can I help you?" He asked pensively.

"Er... yes, I was looking to buy a wand, could you help me pick one?" Anya asked nervously.

"I can supply you with a wand but the wand chooses the witch, Miss Jenkins" Ollivander said.

"How do you...?" Anya started but got cut off.

"I was informed you might be coming." He responded quickly, "Hold out your wand arm please" He said.

Anya assumed he meant the hand she wrote with so she held out her left. Then enchanted tape, like the kind used in Madam Malkin's, began measuring her arm, and, oddly enough, the circumference of her head. The tape returned to Ollivander and he began taking down boxes. He opened the first one. "13 and ½ inches, Holly, Unicorn hair" He handed her the wand and Anya took it, looking it over in her hand. "Well, give it a wave" He stated exasperated.

Doing as instructed, Anya waved the wand and caused a mini tornado in the shop.

"No, definitely not" Ollivander stated once the tornado had subsided. Taking the wand back he replaced it in its case and took out another one. "10 inches, Elm, Dragon Heartstring" and with a wave all the cases stacked on the walls flew out. "Nope, no not good" Ollivander said returning all the cases back with a flourish of his wand. One by one Anya went through all the cases he'd taken down for her and none of them had worked.

"Maybe I'm not..." Anya started, just as she had expected.

"No you're magical, I just can't find the right wand" Ollivander said clearly agitated by this. Anya sighed and decided to just wait it out and see what he got. After about 30 minutes Ollivander reappeared looking happy and sure he'd gotten the right wand. Anya walked over and opened the case. It felt different, more...powerful somehow. "12 and ½ inches, Oak, Blood of a Vengeance Demon" Anya had almost picked up, but when she heard what he had said she froze.

"Excuse me?" Anya asked feeling sick to her stomach. "A vengeance demon?" She asked incredulously. "You're lying" _No Anya, he isn't explain why it felt more powerful to you!_ Her conscience fought with her.

"No I'm not, it was given to me by donation from a beautiful brown haired woman" Anya felt tears form behind her eyes.

"Hallie" Anya whispered. Anya regained composure and picked up the wand and with a wave, a magnificent rainbow emerged and shone brighter and brighter until it's light eventually died out. Ollivander knew he'd chosen the right wand, and that was confirmed when Anya said "I'll take it" escaped her mouth.

When Anya left Diagon Alley it was at 1.00 in the afternoon, before leaving however, she had to return to Gringotts to deposit her remaining money into her vault and then find her way back out of Diagon Alley, so it wasn't until about four in the afternoon that she arrived back at Grimmauld Place carrying lots of heavy bags. Straight away she dumped her book bag, robe bag and her cat cage onto her bed. Carefully peeling her boots off of her feet her feet felt happy to be released from the confinement of her tight leather boots and given plenty of air to breathe. She then let her cat out of his cage and decided to call him Puddles because of the white paws of his feet compared to the pitch black fur on his body. Walking down the corridor to the bathroom she then attempted to try and get it to work. When all hope seemed to have left her, she forcefully kicked at the faucet, and though it was painful for her bare foot, hot water soon began to gush from the tap. With a little victory cry, Anya quickly stoppered the bath tub, removed her clothes and hopped into the bath, calming every bone and muscle in her body, and trying hard not to think about her last home in Sunnydale and her friends. After spending an hour in the bathtub, Anya decided before she turned into a prune she had better get out, so wrapping a towel around her body she walked back into her bedroom to find Puddles curled up, laying on top of her pillow purring softly as he slept. Smiling at her new companion she slipped into her pajamas and grabbed her wand and the Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1 book down to the library on the first floor of the three floor house. She had yet to explore the upper rooms of the house, but she decided to do that at a later date. She never made it back to her bedroom that night as she had fallen asleep atop of the Grade 2 book, having been tired out from all the energy it had required from Grade 1 to get her magic flowing.


	6. An Invitation

**A/N: **I am currently going through the motions of editing what I have for this story, so therefore I am returning to it. Sudden inspiration came to me for later on in the story so I am determined to make time to get it done. This chapter will be updated on 26/12/12 in the evening. So everything before this chapter has been updated.

**A/N: **This chapter has now also been updated.

* * *

**An Invitation **

Anya sat in the kitchen, wand in hand and _Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5 _in front of her. She was currently trying to fill her mug with water. So far she hadn't been able to accomplish getting a drop of water let alone a cup full.

"Gah, why can't I get this?! I mean its only an incantation for crying out loud!" Anya yelled at her mug and wand causing Puddles to cower in fear under the table.

"Well for one you're mispronouncing _Aguamenti _" a voice said from the doorway behind her. With quick reflexes, she spun round raised her wand and cried out "_Stupefy_" blasting the man back into the hallway and crashing him into the front door. The noise awoke Mrs Black from her silent slumber and caused her to go on a screaming rampage. Anya ran into the hall, wand raised protectively in front of her and screaming at Mrs Black to quieten down.

The intruder was lying still on the floor causing Anya to go check on him, wand still held out in front of her. When she reached his body she recognised him as Remus Lupin, the man she'd met in Diagon Alley the week previous. "Oh lord" Anya sighed and knelt down beside him. "Vigoratus" Anya muttered, waving her wand in a circular motion over Remus' chest bathing the hallway in a warm ethereal glow. After about a minute Remus slowly started to open his eyes.

"Ow, why does my head hurt?" He asked looking up into Anya's guilty face.

"My bad, I accidentally sent you flying" She confessed raising her self up off the floor, holding her hand out in front of Remus. He gladly accepted and followed her through to the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink? I was told that its the first thing you offer when you have a guest" Anya stated causing Remus to look at her curiously.

"Water is fine, thank you" Still keeping his focus on Anya, he sat down at the end of the dinner table in the centre of the room. Anya returned to her seat in front of the mug, trying to fill it with water for him.

"Aguamenti" Anya said commandingly only for her wand to produce a trickle of water. "Well at least it's something" She sighed and went over to the sink.

"That was one incredibly strong _Stupefy_ that you cast. How on earth were you able to achieve to knock me unconscious? I was lead to believe that you haven't had any magical training whatsoever" Remus stated, giving her a curious and awe struck glance, causing Anya to shrug.

"Figured it might come useful so decided to work a lot on it along with the _Expelliarmus _spell_" _She returned to the table handing Remus his water and jumping up onto the counter top next to the sink. "I figured that they would come in useful for biding my time here in your world." Remus nodded slowly, approving of her reasoning and vigilance. _Moody would be impressed with this girl _he thought to himself. "So what brings you here today?" Anya questioned him. _  
_

Remus turned and looked her, both of them not trusting the other without knowing why.

"Dumbledore sent me to tell you that you have an invitation to come see Hogwarts. They are currently hosting the Triwizards Tournament and are in the process of getting the last challenge ready." Remus responded, taking in her pensieve expression. "He feels that he should try and get you out of this house as it makes people go crazy" Remus stated with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood somewhat. "But you seem to be coping well and its not as dark and dusty as I remembered it to be"

Milling over what he had said, Anya said unconsciously "I've been cleaning, only thing to do around here. What is the Triwizards Tournament, Remus?" Anya asked, clearly intrigued.

"Well, it is a competition between the three largest wizarding schools; Durmstrang Institute, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and Hogwarts. One student from each school is chosen to represent their school in the tournament, and the winner will receive the Triwizard Cup. Alongside a money prize as well." Remus explained. "Its known for being immensely dangerous, and was terminated due to the numerous deaths witnessed since when it started. Its a test, a test on the students magical abilities and capabilities, along with their bravery and imagination." Anya sat quietly taking everything in before speaking up.

"Wow... wizards are barbaric!" Anya replied. Her human soul obviously taking a greater hold over her, as she would have been cheering this competition on if she was still a demon. "Is it all ages of students chosen or is it a set age range?"

"It used to be all ages, until this year where the coordinator, Bartemius Crouch, set restrictions on the tournament. One of which was that no student under the age of 17 be chosen to compete." Remus said bitterly. "Didn't stop Harry's name from being chosen though." Remus sighed in frustration.

"Harry?" Anya asked curiously. "As in the Harry you and Dumbledore were speaking about last week at Gringotts?" Remus looked up startled at her. _How did she...?_ "I over heard snippets of your conversation" Anya shrugged. "So who is he?"

"You don't know?!" Remus looked even more shocked, if that were even possible. "He temporarily defeated Lord Voldemort when he was a child. How do you not know about that? Even muggles knew about the downfall of Lord Voldemort, wizards were out celebrating in the muggle world the day after it happened."

Anya pierced her eyes together. _Voldemort.. why does that name sound familiar? _"Hmm.. nope. Never heard of them" Anya half lied to him. Wishing to ask more questions, she noticed that Remus was frantically fidgeting and looking over at the clock hung on the wall of the pantry.

"Look, sorry. If you have more questions you can ask Dumbledore himself when you go to Hogwarts, but right now I'm in a hurry. I have to go before..." He paused causing Anya to look over suspiciously at him. "I'm very busy tonight"

Anya nodded, silently wondering what he was hiding and feeling a strange presence radiate off of him, even more so today then last week. "Ok I'll come with you to Hogwarts. Did he require I wear anything in particular?" She asked trying to remember what Tara had taught her about reading people's auras.

"No he said wear anything... but preferably a robe"

Still thinking she answered subconsciously "Well I have no casual robes, other than Diagon Alley, where else can I go?"

Sighing Remus replied "Dumbledore said that you are welcome to stay in the castle as a guest so you can go to Hogsmeade, there's a shop called _Gladrags_ lots of casual items there. You better get packed though, my portkey takes me back in an hours time."

Snapping Anya back to reality "Why didn't you say sooner?!" She bolted out of the kitchen. "Men are insufferable" She muttered bolting up the stairs.

Fifty five minutes later Anya hauled her suitcase down the stairs while trying to keep her duffel bag on her shoulder. Once she reached the kitchen she removed her wand from her jean pocket and said "Diminuendo" over her suitcase, shrinking it to the size of a galleon. She picked it up and placed it in her robe pocket. Remus stood flabbergasted. _She's only been studying magic for a week and she can perform grade 5 to 6 spells! There's something not right about her _

"Okay, so how does this portalkey work?" Anya asked, smoothing out her robe across her shoulders.

"The portkey will activate in a minute" He stated extracting a Coca Cola can from his robe pocket. "You must keep a hold of this the whole time, now it'll feel weird at first but you'll get used to it" He said holding it out between them. "Grab a hold now"

Doing as she was told Anya grabbed the coke can and almost instantly felt a strange tug at her naval, making her feel sick.

After spinning uncontrollably she felt ground beneath her feet and collapsed onto wet grass in a state of dizziness. Once she regained composure she noticed Remus' hand held out in front of her and she accepted it. Once on her feet she looked up and saw the huge turrets and whole body of the castle. She stood in shock and marvelled at the size of it.

"Welcome to Hogwarts"

* * *

**Translation: **Vigoratus: Heal (in Latin)

**A/N: **I know Anya's only been working magic for a week and is already up to Grade 5 spells but I think she'd have added help from being a demon for 1000 years! :)


	7. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Welcome to Hogwarts**

Anya stared bleary eyed up at the towering structure head of her. "Hogwarts" She whispered under her breath, and caught the movement of Remus' head and realised he was nodding. The castle's turrets soared high into the sky as if attempting to pull the castle high up into the sky and float off to a distant land. Looking around, she noticed that the grounds to the school was immense. All she could see all over was green. It looked amazing and she was incredibly happy that she was a part of this amazing world. She knew she shouldn't while her friends were back in Sunnydale, fighting to save their lives from what seemed their toughest foe over the 4 years she had been a part of the scooby gang, but she now understood that it was needed,_ they had enough on their plate without me getting in their way _she thought to herself sadly.

"Come on, I'll take you up to see the headmaster" He said, bringing her out of her daze and began the trek up to the entrance hall of Hogwarts. Anya dutifully followed behind carrying Puddles in his cat carrier and realised what he had said.

"You called Dumbledore, the headmaster" She stated catching up to Remus and walking by his side.

With a suspicious look thrown her way, he replied "old habits die hard" Anya silently agreed. Casting her eyes across to her left, she noticed a very menacing forest forming a sinister border between it and the safety of the school grounds. Shuddering unconsciously she turned to Remus.

"Hey Remus, whats a forest like that doing on the outskirt of a school?" Anya questioned him, causing Remus to have a look in her direction at the Forbidden Forest.

"Its called the Dark, or Forbidden to students, Forest. It has a large community of centaurs residing within it, along with some other creatures." Remus explained. "I wouldn't believe the rumours you might hear from some of the Hogwarts students however" Remus smiled slightly. "They tend to expand a lot on the truth. Also, every student will know about you tomorrow morning just to warn you." Anya blinked.

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Anya exclaimed. "That fast? Seriously?" Remus chuckled slightly. _Ok she isn't so bad as I thought after all. But, there is still something about her I can't place. _Remus thought to himself guiding her through the large oak doors into the entrance hall. Anya took in her surroundings, the grand oak door, portraits adorning the walls, the large span of the marble floor, Anya couldn't help but feel at home in the castle.

Remus lead her further into the castle, where he started up conversation with her. "So, what made Dumbledore go over to America to take you over here? If you don't mind my asking of course?" Anya's attention turned to Remus, taking her mind off of the enormous castle and moving portraits running along the corridors. She bit her lip carefully thinking about if she should tell him the truth or not. _Don't lie, but don't tell him the full truth. You still don't know if he can be trusted yet. He has that strange presence about him. _She reasoned with herself. And she told him why she came here, carefully leaving out the details about being an ex-vengeance demon and being hunted down by demons. "The slayer is real?!" Remus exclaimed as they carried on up the moving staircase to the second floor. Anya nodded. "And you are close friends with her?!" Anya once again nodded. "Wow.. I'm impressed." Remus looked at her appreciatively. "But, if you are a muggle. How come you have such a great proficiency for magic?"

Anya stopped abruptly. _Damnit! Hes smarter than I thought._ She thought to herself, thinking that she'd missed enough out, _obviously nothing slips past him_. Blinking, Anya decided it would best to just get everything out in the open about her past life. "Ok here's the non edited version. I'm an ex-vengeance demon." Remus blinked, then nodded slowly realisation hitting him.

"I thought I recognised your energy." He stated. Anya looked at him confused.

"Come again?" She said. "I've never been in your world before now I'll have you know. Other communities yes. For example this one time in Prussia where... nevermind, it's not important." Anya babbled then quickly shutting up and blushing. _He doesn't need to know about how you summoned a demon who tortured men, removed their baby making parts and forced them to eat them. _She thought to herself.

"No you haven't, I'd have certainly recognised your presence if you had. No it was a brunette whom I met back in Diagon Alley who had the exact same energy as you are still giving off, albeit a lot less than she did." Remus stated causing Anya to completely freeze on the spot.

"A... brunette...?" She stuttered, to which Remus nodded in response. He couldn't help but notice that he had hit a nerve and instantly felt slightly guilty about it. So he decided to let the topic drop unless she brought it up again. She never brought up conversation the rest of the way.

Remus stopped walking at a statue of a grand, golden bird, with its wings curved around its body. Anya looked between Remus and the bird. "Well, where do we go now?" Anya sighed at him, feet hurting. Remus stood with a pensive expression.

"I don't know his new password, we have to wait for him to let us in" Remus replied taking a seat against a wall adjacent to the golden statue. Anya remained upright pacing back and forth in front of the statue. "You will burn a hole in the marble if you keep pacing like that" He joked to her at an attempt to start conversation after their previous awkward conversation. All he received in response was a 'hrmph' from Anya, to which he sighed. Anya stopped pacing and stood right in front of him causing him to look up at her questioningly. _  
_

"I was honest with you. Now its your turn. Why do you not seem the same as the other wizards I've met?" Anya asked, hands on her hips, foot tapping impatiently. Remus blinked and slowly lowered his head. _You know she is right, she told you the truth. She can't judge you since that would make her a hypocrite. Just tell her. _He reasoned with himself.

Remus looked her in the eye and confessed to her, "I am a werewolf." Anya shrugged nonchalantly.

"Is that it? I was thinking it was something bigger than that" Anya said to him turning away and continuing her pacing in front of the statue. Remus shot a look of offense up at her.

"Is that it?" He repeated standing up. Anya nodded much to his annoyance. "You wouldn't be saying that if you were a werewolf. Suffering the change once a night a month. It is the most painful experience anyone could suffer." He continued when Anya stopped him and smiled.

"Not if you're a vengeance demon. I could inflict more pain to a person, so much that they wished they were a werewolf. Trust me, there are a lot of worse things in this life. I admit, it must have been painful throughout your childhood, but be thankful you still get to keep your soul twenty nine or thirty days a month. I never felt so much pain as losing my soul back when I was still human in the 900's where I turned into a demon. I had forgotten everything I had done until the moment I received my soul permanently a couple of months ago." Anya confessed to him moving forward. "I believe its the full moon tonight, perhaps you should go get ready?" Remus stood stationary taking everything she had said in, and slowly nodded when he realised she was waiting for a response from her question. Turning away from her he began to walk back down the corridor to the moving staircases, when he heard her shout back to him. "What are his passwords normally?"

"Names of sweets usually, he has a very sweet tooth." He cried back to her with a smile. "Have a nice meeting."

Smiling back to him, "Sorry I was rude earlier when we first met, I just didn't know if I could trust you or not. Good luck tonight" She cried back.

"Likewise, and thank you" He finished as he descended the staircase, leaving Anya all alone in the corridor to Dumbledore's office.

"Okay then" Anya sucked in a breath and began naming sweets that she knew. "Chocolate. Liquorice. Bon-Bons. Candy Floss. Twinkies..." And her list went on until she reached "Lemon Drops" and the bird jerked, and began moving gradually round to the right, revealing a staircase. Anya turned back to where Remus was, not realising how long ago it was that he left. Bracing herself for encountering Dumbledore and whatever else she was to meet in his office, Anya carried onto the staircase, noticing that outside a full moon was beginning to appear from the clouds and hearing the sudden howl of a wolf calling out to the moon. Smiling as she began her ascent. Happy she had started to make new friends in this strange new place.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed that, if so please hit the nice green button below this comment and make me a happy person! :)


	8. A Meeting

**A/N.** So sorry everyone for the lateness of update. I have been incredibly busy with school etc. I hope that this chapter is good for the wait? Anyway on with the chapter :)

* * *

**A Meeting**

Anya stepped carefully onto the spiralling staircase and began ascending up to, she assumed was Dumbledore's office. Feeling a sudden jerk beneath her the whole staircase began to rotate around, the golden bird included. "Neat an escalator in a massive castle, see something new everyday" Anya stated as the rotation came to a halt at a corridor leading down to a large wooden oak door. Stopping at the door Anya held up a fist to knock when she overheard voices coming from the other side of the doorway.

"Headmaster I have felt the call, I believe something is going to happen. We shouldn't let Potter go on in tournament" an unrecognisable voice stated firmly to Dumbledore.

"If we can leave this to a moment when we are not being overheard, Anya you may come in" Dumbledore stated loudly, breaking Anya out of her stupor and entering his office.

Every inch of his office was covered in, well in Anya's eyes, worthless junk, as well as portraits of sleeping ex headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts. Feeling guilt rise through her as she walked cautiously up to his desk, she turned and instantly felt uncomfortable and grossed out by the man whom was speaking before she had entered. "Anya Jenkins, I'd like you to meet my dear friend and colleague, Professor Severus Snape. Severus this is Anya Jenkins who is currently under my watchful eye" Dumbledore introduced, nodding between both. Anya looked over Severus with a critical eye like the first time she met Cordelia.._God that seems like years ago_ Anya thought sadly. Anya felt like asking Sev if he ever watched his hair, which from judging how greasy it was, she imagined not. He reminded her a little bit on Spike, with how he wore his robes, billowing behind him like he was the next big bad that everyone had to be on the look out for, but as she gazed deeper into his eyes she couldn't help but feel like someone was intruding. Blinking quickly the feeling past and she noticed Severus turn to Dumbledore incredulously.

"You brought a vengeance into the castle?"

With a sigh Anya exited Dumbledore's office heading towards her living quarters. "Well that was an eventful meet up" Anya said aloud heading out of the bird statue and down the hallway... until she realised she had absolutely no idea where she was going! With a sigh Anya walked up to the nearest portrait to ask where she was going when she heard a noise coming from further down the hallway. Senses alert, she withdrew her stake quietly and effectively from her boot, and began to stealthily head towards the noise. As she approached she held her stake out in front of her so not to let herself to take harm, until something bashed into her sending her flying and crashing into a suit of armour. "Damnit!" a voice stated from nowhere, and suddenly a hand stretched out to help her up.

"Ow! Will you pay more attention as to where you are walking next time? I swear you nearly cracked open my skull!" Anya stated completely ignoring the hand outstretched and choosing to get herself up. "Why am I speaking to a floating hand anyway?" And then the hand removed what looked to be a normal cloak but actually an "invisibility cloak" the now corporeal person stated to Anya. Before her was a young a boy with messy black hair, glasses and also from the looks of things a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"And could I ask who you are?" Anya asked impatiently, staring him down. The boy visibly squirmed underneath her pointed stare.

"Harry, my name is Harry Potter" Harry answered, and a look of recognition crossed over her face. Anya shrugged it off and took on a role of authority that she was not to be messed with.

"And what exactly are you doing out of bed Mr Potter?" Anya said, authority oozing from her voice making Harry shift guiltily on his feet.

"Erm... well I was erm... going to go umm.. speak to Professor Dumbledore"

"Okay, is he expecting you Harry?" Anya asked patiently.

"Erm... no" Harry stated guiltily again.

"Is it really important? I believe he is still in a meeting with Professor Snape, can it wait?"

"Erm... I guess so" Harry said doubtful. _Who is this woman? And why is she talking to me like a teacher normally would? _

"Okay, sorted then" Anya beamed. "Now onto the more pressing matter, how do I reach the 5th floor, portrait of a little blonde girl sitting at a desk?"

"Oh, follow the hallway down, head off to the left and take the moving staircase down to the platform with five portraits of wizards who look like Albert Einstein. Head straight and its the first portrait on the left" Harry stated to the confused looking Anya.

"Oh super, thank you so much Harry" Anya said. "Sleep well, and make sure you go to bed now!" And Anya headed off the way Harry directed her.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Harry called out to her. Anya turned and nodded back to him. "What is your name?"

"My name is Anya" Anya called back. "Goodnight Harry" And with that she had turned the corner and headed to her sleeping quarters.


End file.
